Tessic
A rare type in the world... a rat folk scholar. Out on a quest of discovery, he searches for unseen value in the world, inspired by the teachings of Jhemi. Description Short and thin, even for a member of the rat folk, he is ironically easy to describe as mousey. Dressed in a sturdy brown tunic and a long dusty burlap cloak, he walks leaning a sturdy worn walking stick. His light brown fur is shaggy but usually clean and straight with a faint oily sheen. A pair of slightly damaged, bent and otherwise mishappen glasses sit awkwardly on his nose. Background The Beginning Growing up in the sewers of Kalsgard he lived as a typical Ratfolk youth, stealing from stalls, collecting his own tiny personal hoard. He kept his whiskers clean, but he still didn't have much of a path until he was almost an adult at 10 years. Of all places, he found his path in a temple of Aroden. Not very interested in the god, moreso in the trinkets and artwork the temple carried, he occasionally snuck in just to see interesting sights. However, one day he found clerics arguing, they felt someone was mocking their faith as they found a figuring of a rat cobbled together from junk by a figure of their god. He had seen this figure before... and found it's maker in his warren who taught him of the rat who became a god. The story fascinated him... and the message of Jhemi answered questions he never knew he had. He was without value in the world... and Jhemi taught him that a lack of value is a value in itself. He took a new perspective on his heritage and started presenting offerings to his new god, thanking her for seeing value in him. It was as he reflected upon his own value and heritage one day that lead to him being more than just a footnote in history. Awakening It was while sitting in a cold frozen clearing that his attentiveness to his faith was tested and rewarded. Listening to the quiet around him, watching for the things that are ignored... he heard shuffling. After investigating he found a goat... old, cold, and near death. He looked down at this creature and felt the pity that all moral creatures feel upon seeing something die slowly. This goat was too old and frail to be worth anything at all and would only be a drain on anyone who took it in... but he knew that for all it's lack of value... it must have value. After taking in the goat and nursing it back to health, he was surprised by it's recovery. She became strong once more and proved to be much younger than he thought... and she began to commune with him. He didn't know how to explain this at first, but he spoke in a wordless way with her and learned more of his heritage. It was with this study that he started his path to becoming a warlock (witch). Leaving Home After reaching adulthood, he decided that it was time for him to leave his home. He had built a small horde, but something made him uncomfortable with missing out on the valueless the world had. After sealing away his horde in a small forgotten tunnel of the sewers, he set off to find what great treasures the world had discarded.